


The Great Snow King is Nothing Without Snowflakes

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fifth grade musical is coming and Kris Allen really hopes he doesn't get the lead</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Snow King is Nothing Without Snowflakes

Kris has been dreading this for years. After all, everyone knows that fifth grade means getting to do the Christmas program.

Winter Holiday program.

Whatever.

It's not that Kris doesn't like singing, it's that he knows somehow that Katy will be the Great Snow Queen and find some way of making him the Great Snow King, and then everyone will think that they are boyfriend and girlfriend, and worst of all _they'll have to hold hands on the bus._

But Kris has had his eye on the new kid, Adam, and Kris is almost certain that their music teacher, Miss Underwood, would definitely see that Adam was a way better choice for Snow King than him. 

When Miss Underwood announces that this year, due to budget cuts, all the fifth grade classes are going to do the program together, Kris certainly confident he will be just another snowflake.

Then he sees Adam's face.

"Hey," Kris says, "What's wrong?"

He and Adam have talked a few times, mostly in music when Miss Underwood isn't looking. Kris thinks Adam's pretty cool, but he is the new kid, so it's this balance between wanting to be friendly and not wanting everyone to shun you because you made friends with the new kid first.

"Cook," Adam says.

Kris immediately understands. If there is one person who could beat Adam for Snow King, it's Dave Cook.

"Well, he is a really awesome. But you're awesome in a different way."

Adam grins at him. "Thanks."

Kris shrugs and looks over at Katy, whose face is worried. She still has a decent shot at Snow Queen. Kris just hopes she doesn't throw her audition and purposely gets put as his snowflake partner.

Kris sighs. It's going to be a long winter.

*

Audition day comes and goes. Kris is pretty happy with the way he sings, and gives Katy an extra big smile, just to make sure she doesn't throw her audition. He may only be ten, but he has a pretty good idea of the way girls work. At least Katy. (It's not that he isn't friends with her, but he's more interested in listening to music and playing t-ball right now. Girls can be for later.)

He finds Adam on the swings at recess, even though it's almost freezing, and most everyone has chosen to engage in a sprawling game of Red Rover.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Audition sucked," Adam says.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I want to be a singer when I grow up. Or an actor. Or both. And I thought maybe I had a shot at this, but my stupid Dad called my Mom last night and she yelled at him and I couldn't think during my audition and I messed it up."

Kris isn't sure what to say. He's almost certain he's never heard his mom yell at his dad, except maybe that one time his Dad promised to take Daniel to the cheerleading camp and forgot.

"Well, we can hang out in the snowflake chorus together, then."

Adam looks up. "But I'm the new kid. No one wants to hang out with me."

"I do."

"Okay."

"Come play Red Rover. Watch me totally trip Danny up."

Kris walks away without making sure Adam is following. He grins when Adam walks up next to him.

*

The cast list goes up. Dave Cook is indeed the Snow King, with Katy as his Queen.

"Now I'm going to need you snowflakes to pick a partner. This is very important, as you will be working together for the next month. So pick wisely," Miss Underwood says.

Kris doesn't hesitate before walking over to Adam.

"Me?" Adam says.

"Well, I'd pick Cale, but he and Andrew promised each other last week if neither of them made snowmen, they'd be co-snowflakes."

"Okay."

Kris grins. It's less complicated than when they had to pick groups for kickball in gym, but he'd thought about it since his audition. He thought Adam was pretty cool (despite his new kid status) and figured if he had the excuse of the play, maybe he'd avoid the status of friending the new kid. Although, Kris has started to not really care about that so much. 

"So, tell me, I'm I going to be bored?"

Kris looks at Adam. "Probably. But think of it this way: the Snow King is nothing if he doesn't have snowflakes. That's what Miss Underwood says."

Adam laughs, and Kris knows that Adam understands it was just something Miss Underwood said to make them all feel better.

"I'm going to be an amazing snowflake."

"Special snowflake," Kris says.

They both burst out laughing, and Kris knows it's going to be an awesome month.

*

Things Kris learns in rehearsals:

Adam likes costumes. It doesn't matter that this one is white and cumbersome, and the glitter gets everywhere, Adam thinks it's amazing.

Adam likes music just as much as Kris. Their tastes are totally different, but intersect in funny ways. 

They cannot sit next to each other in class, otherwise they make each other giggle and both get sent to a separate corner and a note home.

Adam sort of adopts himself into Kris's family, and Kris is pretty okay with that.

Katy starts holding hands with Dave Cook on the bus, and it doesn't bother Kris as much as he thought it would have.

Adam sort of misses the new kid routine, maybe because Adam makes everyone love him, or maybe because no one is really paying attention, trying to learn their complicated lines.

(Kris and Adam have scored the no two snowflakes are alike lines. Kris refuses to believe this is because they pretty much are different. Adam rolls his eyes and plays along.)

Being a snowflake is sort of fun.

*

It's the night of the play. Kris and Adam are in the back of Miss Underwood's classroom, waiting for it to start.

"I can't believe all of our costumes look the same," Adam says.

"I know. Stupid."

Kris doesn't care, but he knows Adam is sort of a perfectionist.

Adam looks across the room at Dave Cook and sighs.

"Wait. I have an idea," Kris says.

Adam looks at Kris. "Really?"

"I know where Miss Underwood keeps the glitter. You want blue or green?"

Adam grins.

When they walk on stage, Miss Underwood's mouth drops open.

"No two snowflakes are alike," Kris says, a giggle threatening to escape.

"Each snowflake is individual and unique," Adam intones.

Kris grabs Adam's hand and moves away from the proscenium, watching as they leave a trail of blue and green onstage.

"We're so in trouble," Kris whispers as Dave, the Great Snow King, makes his entrance.

"Worth it. Want to go sledding tomorrow?"

"Only if I can convince my mom to make cocoa."

"Definitely," Adam says.

Then the music starts and they have to remember the steps to the great snow dance, but all Kris can see is the trail of glitter on the stage and he keeps giggling.

"Unprofessional," Adam whispers.

"Yep."

Adam shakes his head, and Kris picks up the steps of the dance.

It wasn't so bad, being a snowflake with his best friend.  



End file.
